Reality
by cake.and.tea
Summary: Mello discovers Matt playing The Sims. But the two Sims which happen to be simulated versions of Matt and Mello are in a very awkward situation when Mello walks in, and from then on, things turn awkward... Warning; yaoi. MattxMello.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._

_AN: I got the idea for this story while making toast. As to why toast triggered the idea to this, I have little idea why. The version of Sims Matt is playing in it is The Sims 2, hence the reference to Sim's "memories" and such. Having a knowledge of the Sims 2 might make you understand what Matt and Mello are talking about, but don't worry if you don't- I tried to make it as clear as possible._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and I apologise if Mello gets a little OOC at the end (I don't know what happened O.O). Also, Matt and Mello's POV's switch slightly, but it does not really harm the telling of the story in any way._

The colours that bounced off the reflective glare off Matt's laptop and onto his face cast a shimmering, rainbow like shadow on his face. Mello watched the shadows dance across his face as if it were a TV program, and perhaps it was. As well as the array of colour that danced across Matt's face, a mixture of emotions swam across it, in reaction to whatever game he was playing. Frustration, concentration, annoyance, a smirk, nervousness, anger and then a smug happiness that Mello couldn't put his leather gloved finger on.

"What game are you playing?" Mello asked Matt from his position on the couch, where he had enjoyed three chocolate bars in the last hour. They were the good quality kind too: smooth, rich and creamy. Mello had made Matt go out and buy him a new supply of chocolate with the excuse "Matt needed some fresh air."

"And why, exactly," Matt had said, "can't you go out and buy the chocolate for yourself?"

"You need your fresh air, Matt. The outside will do you good," Mello had answered promptly, then pushed Matt out the door and locked it, so that his red headed companion would be forced to make a trip to the local corner store.

Matt had given a disgruntled sigh which meant Mello had obtained victory- which tasted almost as sweet as chocolate- and had arrived back half an hour later with an armful of Mello's favourite addiction. Mello had thanked him in his offhand way and then settled into an hour of chocolate consumption.

"Oh, I'm playing The Sims," Matt answered Mello in an offhand voice, his mind entirely focused on the game.

Mello smirked. "The Sims? I didn't know you played that," he said amusedly.

"Well, I do," Matt snapped back, sounding annoyed. He held video games close to his heart, and any jibes about them from Mello usually resulted in him answering irritably, especially when he was in the midst of the game.

"I'm going to watch you play it. At least I can understand this game," Mello said, as most times he observed Matt playing his games he had little clue as to what the red headed gamer was actually doing.

Then suddenly Matt blushed, and shielded the laptop's screen with his gloved hands. Behind his gold tinted goggles, his green eyes looked nervous and he was chewing on his bottom lip.

Mello observed this whole reaction with amusement, and walked over, the sun bouncing off his leather vest, and said to Matt "Why don't you want me to watch?"

"Er... I don't like people watching me play! It makes me feel, er... nervous," Matt muttered, still shielding the screen. Mello could see a few snippets of it, and from what he could see Matt was currently playing a two person family.

"What? That's a lie, Matt. You never complain about me watching usually," Mello said, taking a snap off his chocolate bar and peering through blonde locks at Matt, who was still looking anxious.

What Mello had said was true: Matt usually revelled in the fact Mello was paying attention to him playing a game. When he won a level or killed someone, he would turn to Mello with victory glimmering in his green eyes, and say with excitement, "See, Mello? See what I did there?" He was usually eager to share the excitement of victory at his video games with Mello, so the blond was quite confused by the whole situation.

"Er... well... the Sim's is a really private game to play, you see, so I don't want you watching," Matt said hurriedly. Mello shrugged and walked away, and Matt relaxed, taking his hands off the screen when he was sure Mello's azure eyes were turned somewhere else, and continued to play.

Then Mello pounced on Matt, who let out a whimper of surprise as Mello grabbed Matt's hands away from the keyboard and held them tightly behind his back. Then he whispered into Matt's ears, brushing aside a few strands of ruby red hair as he did so, "Did you really think I would give up that easily?" Matt seemed to be blushing furiously, and Mello took this as a sign of his anger at being defeated.

"Yeah, you're right, you little fuck," Matt snapped and Mello pushed him gently off the chair, slid into it and observed the screen.

Matt was sprawled on the floor in a most undignified fashion, and pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his jean pocket, lit up and let the nicotine soothed his troubled veins. The whole time he glared at Mello, who was sitting staring at the laptop with a most bemused expression dancing across his face. Shafts of sunlight from the window bounced off Mello's hair, giving it more of a golden hue than usual.

Well, Matt thought, it's his own fault for what he's about to see.

The laptop screen was displaying a most peculiar image to Mello, whose eyes were glistening with surprise.

The game was paused, and Mello was staring at two strikingly familiar looking people. Matt had created two Sims who looked like him and Mello, and much to Matt's horror; Mello had caught the two Matt and Mello Sim's in the midst of a rather intimate exchange.

"Matt!" Mello breathed incredulously, wanting to get the most shocking thing of all out of the way first, "_Why did you create me as a girl?"_

Matt took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped the ash out onto the carpet, to which Mello shot him a filthy look. Matt looked back at Mello with an incredulous expression, and asked Mello "Are you more worried about that than- er- what the two are doing?" Hope was evident in his voice.

Mello bit his lip and Matt wondered what this action could mean, when Mello replied "Well, yeah, I'm curious about that too- but why did you make my character a _girl, _for fuck's sake?"

"Come on Mello... you have to admit, you can look like a girl at times-" – the enraged look on Mello's face made Matt rephrase his previous comment- "But, um, of course you don't look like a girl... um... that wasn't what I meant at all... really... ouch! You fucking idiot, you didn't have to _throw _something at me!" Matt said angrily, rubbing the place on his head where the block of chocolate had hit.

"Hand the chocolate back!" Mello demanded, and Matt gave a defeated sigh and handed over the surprisingly heavy block of chocolate with a roll of his eyes. Honestly, at times Mello's actions baffled him.

"Look, I made your character a girl because none of the guy's hairstyles were long enough to be your hair. Is that a good enough reason?" Matt asked.

Mello's pure blue eyes looked away for a second as he pondered this question, while chewing on some chocolate. Eventually, he nodded and Matt took it that his answer had been satisfactory.

"Now, onto the second bit-" Mello began, and then looked with raised eyebrows and amusement playing on the edge of his lips as Matt held two hands over his head and cowered on the floor.

"Honestly, Matt. You're quite pathetic at times. I promise I won't throw anything at you again," Mello said with a sigh and Matt looked at him inquiringly, to which Mello responded with a nod, and Matt relaxed his position, taking a long draw of his smoke.

"Um, Mello, you weren't actually meant to see that family... and I mean, they weren't even technically meant to kiss- well, okay, the action they're doing is actually Make Out- but it was um, well, er... they started to flirt and I had Free Will turned on, and well... they did it entirely on their own!" Matt spluttered, and screwed up his eyes in frustration and pounded his foot on the floor to make his point.

"Are you sure you didn't actually _select_ the option Make Out?" Mello asked curiously, and Matt looked up and then nearly jumped back in surprise, for Mello had moved very, very close to him in a matter of mere seconds. He was now crouched over Matt (who had been lying on the floor) with his hands placed either side of Matt's chest, and was leaning down to look into Matt's eyes. His blonde hair had fallen slightly into Matt's face, though Matt didn't mind. It smelt like chocolate and he inhaled deeply to smell the delicious smell. Then he blushed harder than he had been blushing before, and inwardly cursed. How smooth, he thought to himself, to start fucking smelling Mello's hair when we're in such an awkwardposition.

Truth be told, Matt was enjoying Mello's current position a little too much. All he could think of was Mello, all he could see was Mello (for Mello was so close, his face took up most of Matt's vision) and all he could smell was Mello (who smelt deliciously like chocolate.)

"You didn't answer my question!" Mello snapped but did nothing to remove himself from Matt. Matt was finding it hard to think with Mello so close to him- all he was able to think of was how beautiful Mello looked in the afternoon sunlight, how well the leather he always wore clung to him, how his blonde hair swung when he walked...

He had been having such thoughts over the past few months, and had realised that he was in love with Mello. Mello, his best friend since he was nine, who he had known for ten long years, who he had lived with for what felt like forever, who was his best friend- well, his only friend, to be honest. And, of course, he had to go and fall in love with Mello just to make things all complicated and frustrating.

So instead of doing the sensible thing and admit to Mello his feelings (he didn't want to admit it incase Mello had rejected him and things were effectively ruined forever), he had turned his secret obsession into a guilty pleasure, and made him and Mello on the Sims, and played the game like he hoped things would turn out in real life.

Then Mello had to go and be a bitch and discover him in the midst of playing it! At the worst possible moment, too- when the two Sims were in the midst of a very intimate action. Okay, so perhaps he could attribute some of the blame to himself- perhaps playing the Sims (especially that particular family) in Mello's presence had not been the brightest idea for someone who had placed third at Wammy's Orphanage. But still- why did Mello have to pick _that_ moment in time?

"Well... okay then, maybe I did select the Make Out option. But it doesn't mean anything!" Matt insisted, even though it blatantly did.

"Oh really?" Mello asked, leaning closer to Matt, so that their noses were almost touching. Matt squirmed slightly and cursed the fact he had bought the Sims in the first place.

"Yes, really!" Matt said with frustration, and Mello leaned in very, very close so that their lips were almost touching, and Matt's eyes suddenly reached the size of dinner plates, and he closed them in anticipation and parted his lips slightly, when the weight of Mello leaning on him suddenly disappeared. He opened his bewildered eyes to see the blonde seated at the computer screen once more.

Oh god, he thought, how fucking embarrassing! Did Mello see Matt prepare for the expected kiss? Did he even mean to kiss Matt in the first place? Matt stubbed out his cigarette violently, so that ash sprayed everywhere and Mello looked at him and laughed.

"Don't take your anger out on the cigarette," he smirked, "What did the poor thing ever do to you?"

"Well, they probably took half my fucking life away, no doubt," Matt said angrily. Mello seemed to find this highly amusing (not about the fact Matt seemed destined to die at a young age, more at the pure sarcasm in Matt's answer) and sat laughing on the computer chair in a way that erased all the cool, hard toughness that was usually on his face and replaced it with a carefree joy. It was rare to see Mello truly laugh, and when he did, Matt always took pleasure in it, even if it was he who was being laughed at. He stared at Mello intently, and then cursed as he realised how perverted he must look, standing there, watching Mello with wide, fascinated eyes and his mouth hanging open in pleasure.

Not to mention that he had opened his lips when Mello leaned in so close, in a way that was blatantly obvious that Matt wanted Mello to kiss him. Well, Matt thought, let's just hope Mello is hugely unobservant and doesn't understand my obvious attraction to him.

That, of course, was a ridiculous hope; due to the fact Mello was second at Wammy's and a certified genius. Matt's ludicrous wish had about zero chance of succeeding.

Mello stopped laughing and stared at Matt for a short second, then quickly turned his attention back to the laptop. He pressed "Enter" and began to play the game.

"Hey, what are you doing, Mello? You can't play my game!" Matt spluttered furiously, and ran over to the laptop and pushed Mello off the chair. Mello landed gracefully, unlike Matt's earlier undignified fall and shot Matt a glare that made Matt's blood turn cold. Matt got out of the chair meekly, and let Mello sit down again. You couldn't really take a stand against Mello when he glared at you like that- the chilling glare made Matt's bones tingle and his blood turn to ice.

"I'm playing your game because I need to make a few changes," Mello answered simply and was suddenly browsing through the Sim Mello's memories. They were filled with various romantic interactions all involving Matt, which made Matt squirm in discomfort.

"They haven't gone all the way yet, I see. So we've got a pair of two virgin Sim's on our hands, huh? Well, let's change that!" Mello said with a laugh and made the two Sims go to the nearest bed.

"Um, excuse me? You actually are continuing the relationship? I thought you were going to make them break up, or something!" Matt said, utterly bewildered. As usual, Mello was as unpredictable as a tornado, ripping through Matt's life and leaving a path of chaos behind. Yet Matt had never liked a tornado more.

"Well, of course. It'd be kind of mean to break them up," Mello said nonchalantly, his head turned up slightly as he set about selecting the actions necessary to make the two Sim's lose their, well, virginity. He looked entirely focused on the game, and Matt's fingers itched to take control of the keyboard. It was natural instinct to him, even in an awkward situation like this. After all, this was _his _area of expertise- the video game, not what the two Sims were doing.

"But-but does this mean you approve of their relationship?" Matt asked, still confused.

"Yes, yes it does," Mello answered, smirking slightly at the result of his actions in the game.

"But Mello! Those are Sim versions of me and you! Don't you find the whole thing incredibly awkward?" Matt demanded.

Mello paused the game and turned to look at Matt curiously. He tilted his head to the side, so his blonde hair fell in a gentle cascade to the left, and stared at Matt with his blue orbs.

"You created the relationship, didn't you? Why are you acting like it's a bad thing? We're best friends, after all," Mello answered, and then searched with hungry eyes for his chocolate. He saw it, picked it up and took off a bite ravenously.

"Um, Mello. Best friends don't usually go around sexing each other up, as they are in this game," Matt said nervously.

Mello shrugged and continued playing. Matt didn't say anything for a while, instead choosing to stare wondrously at his best friend, deciding he would never be able to work out the jumble of confusion that were Mello's actions, and eventually Mello lost interest with the game, switching it off, not asking Matt if he wanted to continue playing or not. Not that he did, of course, as he was most likely going to delete that family off his Sims game forever, out of utter shame at being caught.

"Hey, Mello. You never actually answered my comment about best friends sexing each other up," Matt pointed out, switching on his DS, intending to play a game where he could not be caught making simulated versions of himself and Matt make out.

"Well, you're right. Best friends don't usually do that. But on that game, they weren't best friends, were they?" Mello said logically, taking off a rather vicious snap of his chocolate.

"But don't you find it awkward in real life? I mean, don't you think it's strange I would do something like that in a virtual game when we're just best friends in real life? Or is it just a fluke you came second at Wammy's?" Matt said frustrated. Was Mello just playing dumb, or was he just thick when it came to romantic matters?

Mello shot him an icy look at the jibe about coming second at Wammy's, which was sensitive territory for him, and then said slowly, "Well, I figured you must like me in real life to do that on a virtual game. I'm correct, right?" He swallowed his chocolate and then glanced at Matt with a smirk. So he had known all along, Matt thought bitterly, and had just decided to play around with Matt's already damaged pride!

"You- you knew all along? For these past few months?" Matt asked hopelessly, collapsing on the couch with a cigarette and his DS cradled close to his heart.

"Huh? I only just figured out that you liked me when I saw the game- but have you actually liked me for the past few months? Why didn't you say something?" Mello asked, raising his eyebrows.

Well, that was great. He had just divulged some more secret information to Mello about his obsession with the blonde unintentionally. Matt glowered and in answer to Mello's reply, "Well, I obviously didn't want to be rejected."

"But I wouldn't have rejected you," Mello said simply. He looked at Matt sincerely, blue eyes meeting green ones. Matt opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, not knowing what to say. So Mello actually liked him in return?

"What? You like me, too?" Matt asked wondrously, moving closer to Mello without realising he was doing so.

"Yeah, I do. Even though you're a chain smoker who plays video games all day and can ignore me for lengths at a time just because a new video game has come out and he has to get to Level 100 before lunch, and who rarely has social contact with anyone except for me and who rarely goes outside, I actually really do like you. I guess you do have a few redeeming qualities," Mello said, dealing Matt an offhand compliment in typical Mello fashion. Matt grinned triumphantly. Mello never complimented _anyone_, even Matt (who was actually Mello's only friend as well) and he had just said Matt had a few redeeming qualities. Matt savoured the triumph like he might savour the joy of purchasing a new video game.

Then Mello jumped off the computer chair swiftly, and was embracing Matt as he pressed his lips onto Matt's.

Matt felt a wave of pleasure rush through him as Mello's hands slid down his back, leaving a trail of burning skin, and returned the kiss eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Mello in return, then tangled his fingers in Mello's blonde hair, and bit Mello's lips gently, who kissed harder in return. Matt observed that Mello tasted like chocolate, like swallowing a large block of it all at once, and Mello whispered when they broke for air "You taste just like cigarettes."

But Mello thought that Matt tasted like tobacco in a good way, in a way that made Mello ache for Matt's lips to be against his again, dancing in a motion that would become familiar to them months later.

Mello rested his forehead against Matt's, and looked into the green eyes that were staring back at him (even though the green eyes were obscured by gold, scratched plastic) and kissed him once more. Matt smiled happily and said, "This is why I love video games!"

Mello rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips, and said "Stop being so cliché," before kissing Matt again.


End file.
